everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Apple White/cartoon
Apple White debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Jonquil Goode in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Apple participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, hangs out with Briar, accompanies Daring to the castleteria, and witnesses Raven reject her destiny. She will make her Legacy Day pledge as she is cheered on by all her friends. Right now, as the new school year commences, Apple is excited about Legacy Day and happily meets up with her friends. She arranges for her and Raven to room together and surprise-decorates Raven's side of the room, oblivious when her new roommate responds distraughtly. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Apple enthusiastically participates. Raven, on the other hand, implies that she rejects her destiny, putting Apple's in danger and thus upsetting her. Headmaster Grimm notices and puts Apple on the job of getting Raven back in line. She will urge Raven to make her pledge during the Legacy Day ceremony, but in present time, Apple and Daring meet with Raven and Dexter in the castleteria and have an uneasy conversation. Later that day, she arranges for her and Raven to room together and surprise-decorates Raven's side of the room, oblivious when her new roommate responds distraughtly. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Apple enthusiastically participates. Raven, on the other hand, implies that she rejects her destiny, putting Apple's in danger and thus upsetting her. Apple joins an intervention, organized by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get Raven back on the wrong path. When it's her turn, she brings up that Raven spilled ink all over her new ball gown, which befits an evil queen, but then apologized, ruining the opportunity to be evil. Trying to improve her hair, Raven uses magic that ends up altering the personality of Apple's magic mirror. Apple figures it's Raven's doing, but pretends not to suspect a thing. She accepts Raven's promise to find her a new mirror, but when that yields nothing, she waits until she confesses and allows Raven to make it up to her by filling in for the mirror. For the first time ever, Apple has an opponent for the job of royal student council president: Madeline Hatter. This causes much tension between the Royals and the Rebels, which Madeline suggests to be solved by her and Apple becoming co-presidents. Apple readily accepts the offer. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Apple attends a study party hosted by Briar. Apple attends Grimmnastics class. She attends Science and Sorcery. In the hours leading up to the Legacy Day ceremony, Apple tries to keep an eye on Raven, but fails. When the ceremony takes place, Apple eagerly signs the Storybook of Legends, but it ends up for nought because Raven refuses to sign. Apple rans off in tears. Apple appears in a dream sequence the Rebels imagine. She and Raven also stop the food fight, but start it again. She argues with Raven about her not following her destiny. Notes * Though the 'Basic' doll has golden earrings, the cartoon model of Apple sports a red version of the set. Category:Cartoon characters